The present invention relates to special means of clothes and destined for situation wherein a user squats or assumes other postures when the body supports on one or two bent legs. The user very often must squat and stand up many times during his work in industrial facilities, construction sites, for example for parqueting, in agriculture, household and other places. Sometimes it is necessary to kneel and sit on one or two legs so that the buttlock muscle abuts against the rear side of a foot. Such manner of sitting has the disadvantage in that the user gets tired fast because the calf muscles are compressed under the action of body weight whereby normal blood circulation is disturbed, it hurts and the knees are subject to high loads. Although this manner of sitting is acceptable for young people, it becomes more difficult with age increase. The object of the present invention is to reduce specific pressure onto calf muscles, to weaken load onto knees joints and to allow normal functioning of the same. This object is attained by that conical chambers are manufactured of a thin air-impermeable material and mounted behind the legs below the knees bends, or to inner rear lower portions of pants opposite to the calf muscles, so that the user during squating or kneeling supports on the elastic container and thereby distributes the body weight over the greater leg area so as to reduce the specific pressure, whereby it becomes easier for him to stand up.